Judge Bergan (boss)
Judge Bergan is a boss in Final Fantasy XII. A ruthless Judge Magister, the party fights him after the events in Stilshrine of Miriam on Mt Bur-Omisace. Three Judges fight alongside him. The battle was different in the original Japanese version (NTSC-J), where Bergan used magick and thus also had passive abilities related to magick use. From the localized versions onwards (NTSC-U/C+), Bergan has rather been made into a physical attacker. The BradyGames guide to the PlayStation 2 version did not account for the changes made and still listed the Japanese version stats with less attack power and speed. Bergan having Ruby Ring as a steal still alludes to his originally magickal nature, as putting up Reflect was a good way of defeating him in the original. Bergan is fought in Trial Mode in Stage 100 in Zodiac versions alongside the other four Judge Magisters: Drace, Zargabaath, Gabranth and Ghis. In the Trial Mode, Genji Gloves can be stolen from him. Bestiary entry Page 1: Observations Stats | 1 attack power = 65 | 1 exp = 0 | 1 cp = 1980 | 1 gil = 0 | 1 location = Mt Bur-Omisace (Hall of the Light) | 1 lp = 19 | 1 steal 1 = Hi-Potion | 1 steal 2 = Ruby Ring | 1 izjs steal 2 = Ruby Ring | 1 steal 3 = Ether | 1 petrify = Immune | 1 doom = Immune | 1 confuse = Immune | 1 disease = Immune | 1 reverse = Immune | 1 disable = Immune | 1 silence = Immune | 1 immobilize = Immune | 1 poison = Immune | 1 oil = Immune | 1 lure = Immune | 1 libra immune = true | 1 combo = 6 | 1 combo rate = 14 | 1 charge time = 25 | 1 status effect = Blind | 1 status effect rate = 5 | 1 magicks = Aero (NTSC-J), Watera (NTSC-J), Immobilizega (NTSC-J), Dark (NTSC-J) | 1 technicks = Chain Magick (NTSC-J), Battle Cry, Kick | 1 innate augments = Safety, Medicine Lore, Low-HP Mag+, Low-HP Def+, Evade+, Shield+ | 1 conditional augments = When HP <50% in NTSC-J: Ignore Weather & Landscape and Ignore Vitality and 0 MP After using Chain Magick in NTSC-J: Magick CT0 After using Battle Cry in NTSC-U/C+: Normal Damage+ | 1 protect = 100 | 1 shell = 100 | sec 2 = Trial Mode | 2 level = 87 | 2 evade = 4 | 2 hp = 382348 | 2 mp = 999 | 2 strength = 67 | 2 defense = 48 | 2 magick power = 16 | 2 magick resist = 48 | 2 vitality = 99 | 2 speed = 12 | 2 attack power = 99 | 2 location = Trial Mode - Stage 100 | 2 exp = 0 | 2 lp = 100 | 2 cp = 0 | 2 gil = 0 | 2 steal 2 = Genji Glove | 2 petrify = Immune | 2 doom = Immune | 2 confuse = | 2 disease = Immune | 2 reverse = Immune | 2 disable = Immune | 2 immobilize = Immune | 2 silence = Immune | 2 blind = Immune | 2 poison = Immune | 2 oil = Immune | 2 lure = Immune | 2 berserk = Immune | 2 libra immune = true | 2 technicks = Kick, Battle Cry | 2 innate augments = Safety, No Knockback, Ignore Evade, Full-HP ATK+, Normal Damage+, Low-HP ATK+, Low-HP Def+, Shield+, Evade+, Status+, Medicine Lore, 0 MP, Counter }} AI script Boss |technickcond1 = HP <70%; use once (100%) |technickname2 = Kick |technickcond2 = HP >50% (25%) HP <50% (5%) |targeting = Attacks enemy with highest enmity. }} Original Japanese version |technickcond2 = HP <30%; use once (100%) |augmentname1 = Ignore Weather & Landscape |augmentcond1 = When HP <50% |augmentname2 = 0 MP |augmentcond2 = When HP <50% |augmentname3 = Ignore Vitality |augmentcond3 = When HP <50% |targeting = Attacks enemy with highest enmity. }} Battle The original Japanese version of this battle is different. Bergan uses magick, and because he doesn't have Ignore Reflect, the boss battle was easily won by applying Reflect on the party. From the localized versions onwards, Bergan has been made into a physical attacker. At the start of the battle, Judge Bergan is flanked with Imperial Judges who serve mostly as a shield and distraction. When the majority of Bergan's HP is drained, he will use Battle Cry, which increases his Defense and raises his Attack power. Judge Bergan is vulnerable to Sleep. Strategy It is best to lure the Imperial Judges away from Bergan to the other side, and hopefully kill at least one Judge before Bergan pursues. It's best to defeat the Imperial Judges first and minimize the damage taken before focusing on defeating Bergan. If the party is getting overwhelmed, one can summon Mateus and let him shield the party while recovering. Another strategy is to immediately use a Quickening chain on Bergan. As he has low HP for a boss at this point in the game, a Quickening chain along with a Concurrence can overwhelm the Judge, and two Quickening chains, if the party has at least one for every character and two for each in the main party, will be enough to defeat Bergan if chained correctly. Trial Mode Bergan is fought in Stage 100 alongside the other Judge Magisters. Bergan is the main physical damage dealer and has the highest HP. He only attacks while Zargabaath casts Bravery and Berserk on him. If all party members are in Reverse, Bergan will do nothing until it runs out. However, if Bergan is berserked he will not hold back and can thus become a good source of healing. One must be careful, however, to not let Reverse run out at a critical moment. Bergan is vulnerable to Disease, but if Ghis and Drace are already dealt with, this is irrelevant, as neither Gabranth nor Zargabaath use Elixirs on Bergan. Bergan doesn't use any Elixirs himself. Strategy Bergan should be the third Judge to die once Ghis and Drace are disposed of. The player should dispel his Bravery and Berserk that Zargabaath grants him, and put Zargabaath to Sleep to keep him from doing it again. With Zargabaath asleep (one should keep an eye on him and reapply it as needed) the player can focus on Bergan. He walks slowly, so it's possible to run away from him with the character he targets. Bergan has the highest HP and power of the Judges, so Protectga is useful to endure his blows. It's also possible to repeatedly use Wither on Bergan, massively reducing his Strength. After a few successful Withers, Bergan will be harmless. Since Bergan is incapable of harming a party member in Reverse, using it will make Bergan static. As long as the player can deal with the X-Potions thrown by Gabranth, and has previously taken out Ghis, this may be the safer option compared to taking Bergan's hits. Another option to deal with Bergan is to keep him afflicted with Confuse to keep him attacking the other Judges. Because he and Drace are not immune to Confuse, the two can be distracted by constantly re-applying Confuse until the others are dealt with. Once they are, attacking with magick will not end Confuse, so Bergan can be safely killed while Zargabaath is asleep and Gabranth is Withered. Having the party leader equipped with Nihopalaoa the player can manually use Prince's Kisses and Nu Khai Sands on the Judges vulnerable to their effects. Gallery Bergan-ffxii-Battle.png|Battle model without his weapons. Bergan-defeated.png|Bergan defeated. FFXII Battle Cry.png|Battle Cry. Trivia * The Original Japanese Guidebook cites Judge Bergan's MP as being 1089, but subsequent guides list it as 999. Related enemies * Imperial Swordsman * Imperial Marksman * Imperial Hoplite * Imperial Magus * Mastiff * Judge * Imperial Gunner * Imperial Pilot * Imperial Beastmaster * Rook * Sphere-Rook * Spinner-Rook * Helm-Rook * Air Cutter Remora (Boss) * Judge Ghis (Boss) * Gabranth (Boss) * Doctor Cid (Boss) * Vayne (Boss) * Vayne Novus (Boss) * Sephira (Boss) * The Undying (Final Boss) External links *The original version of the battle where Bergan uses magick Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XII Category:Superbosses